User talk:Numbuh 12345
SO IM BACK! NOW LETS TALK A LITLE MORE. I WANT YOU TO NOW ME BETTER. SO, IM NUMBUH 12345 AS YOU NOW. BUT I CAN STEEL BE NOWN AS NUMBUH lope(NORMALY I USE THIS NUMBUH). WELL, I LIVE AT SOWN AS S2PLAY. BUT I HAVE ANOTHER SECTOR THAT I SHARE WITH ANOTHER OPERATIVES. WE NORMALY USE ANOTHER NAME FOR THE ORGANIZATION, BECAUSE IN THAT DIFERENT SECTOR WE HAVE A SECRET CLUB OF OURS. ALSO I DO SOME SECRET PLANS OF MINE IN SECTOR S2. PLANS THAT ARE VERY WELL HIDE. IN THOSE PLANS I HAVE TOO A SECRET PROJECT OF MY ONE FOR THE KND,ITS CALLED K.I.D.S. ELL I´L TALK ABOUT THAT ANOTHER TIME. READ MY NEWS, AND STAY CLOSE. NUMBUH 12345/K4300 OUT. NUMBUH 12345 AKA K4300 A LOT OF TIME AS PASSED SINCE MY LAST MEsacdwdchvb wvbSAGE, I DIDN´T HAVE OPURTUNITIES TO WRITE. UNFORTUNATLY I DON´HAVE THE POSSESSION OF THE K.I.D.S BLUEPRINT WITH ME SINCE I AM IN A DISTANT LOCATION AND NOT AT MY HEADQUARTERS. BUT NO PROBLEM, MY CLUB TEAMMATES ARE GETING HERE NEXT WEEK. NOW, IM SEEING THAT SOME MODIFICATIONS WORE MADE IN THE CODE MODULE, AND THATS GREAT! I DON´T REALY NOW HOW MANY MONTHS PASSED IN THE USA OR IN THE OTHER COUNTRYS, BUT I GUESS THAT IN THE USA YOUR BACK IN SCHOOL. BUT HERE IN PORTUGAL KIDS ARE STILL FREE, BUT NOT FOR LONG. SPEACIALY FOR ME. I MEAN I STEEL HAVE TO FINISH A REPORT FROM LAST YEAR, AND I HATE VACATION HOMEWORK. BUT TILL THEN THERE IS STILL A LOT OF FUN, AND A LOT OF FREEDOM. AND I WIIL CONTINUE TO FIGHT AS THE KND I AM!!! AS WE SAY IN PORTUGAL: NÓS MIUDOS SOMOS OS MAIORES, OS TEENAGERS NÃO PRESTAM, E A ESCOLA TRESANDA!!! KND PARA SEMPRE!!!!!!!!!!!! What hapened to numbuh 0 ? It´s just me or numbuh 0 was never heard from again? What hapened to him. I dind´t heard from him since he said he was starting the summer headquarters. if someone as news about him report imediatly. numbuh12345 out PROJECT K.I.D..S HELLO FELLOWS KND I´M AGAIN BACK. THIS TIME I´M GONNA TALK A LITLE MORE ABOUT K.I.D.S. THIS PROJECT IS NOTING MORE THAT AN IMPORTANT ARMOR. K.ool I.ndestoctble D.efense S.istem I TOUGHT,IF THE TEENS HAVE THE BATTLE.READY.ARMOR, WE SHOULD HAVE AN ARMOR TOO! A MORE STRONGER ARMOR, SOMTING THAT CAN PROTECT AN OPERATIVE AT 100%, BUT AT THE SAME TIME AN ARMOR THAT CAN GIVE FREE MOBILITY FOR RUNIUNG AN JUMPING! AN THATS WHEN I STARTED TO DO THE BLUEPRINTS. AN WHEN I GET BACK TO MY SECTOR I WILL SEND IT RIGHT AWAY NUMBUH du OUT NEW PAGE I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I OPENED A NEW PAGE IN THE CODE MODULE. IT´S CALLED NUMBUH 12345 MISSIONS AND OPERATIONS. AND I WANT TO TANKS NUMBUH 80. IS OPERATIONS HELPED ME TO WRITE MY ONW OPERATIONS. SPECIALY IN THE TRIVIA SECTIONS. NUMBUH 12345 OUT A NEW WAR NUMBUH 12345 REPORT PORTUGAL 10 SEPTEMBER 2008 15:51 IN PORTUGAL SCHOOL WILL START VERY SOON IN 6 DAYS. SO A NEW WAR WILL START, AND THIS TIME THE TEACHERS WILL DO WERE EVER IT TAKES TO DESTROY KIDS EVERY WERE. AND I TRY TO STOP THEM. I WILL USE EVERY WEAPON IN MY POSSESSION AND EVERY TREACHEARY THAT I HAVE. NOW THERE WILL NOT EXIST TRUE FREEDOM TILL THE NEXT SUMMER VACATION. JUST THE TWO HOLIDAY WEEKS OF CHRISMAS AND EASTER. ANOTHER GREAT WAR WILL STAR AND WE WILL BE PREPARED FOR IT. AS MY FINAL WORDS I SAY WAT I ALWAYS SAID. KIDSNEXTDOOR RULESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! TEENAGERS DRUUUUUUUUUUUULSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SCHOOL SUCHSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! NUMBUH 12345 OUT